Dean Meets the Doctor
by KimTomPW
Summary: The Doctor and Dean never seemed to meet in the same order.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural.

Dean Meets the Doctor

 _KimTomPW_

PRELUDE

Everyone dies. Hunters knew that all too well. However, Dean and Sam Winchester seemed to be the exception. The two brothers from Kansas had cheated death more than anyone.

" _No! Sammy_ ," Dean had screamed out.

The Doctor would never get the sound out of his head. The last time he had met the oldest Winchester was the first time Dean had met him. Time lines. They never seemed to meet in order.

" _Doctor, who are they_?" his companion at the time, Donna Nobel, asked.

He had to look away from the scene. It brought back the memory of losing Rose.

" _I watched them grow up_ ," the Doctor said.

" _Then do something_ ," Donna begged. " _You've done it before_."

" _Not this time_ ," the Doctor said.

Something was different. More permanent. As a hunter, the Winchesters knew the life span was short. Dean had imagined all the ways it would end for him. He just would have never imagined it without his brother.


	2. Chapter 1 The First

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Supernatural.

Chapter The First

The Doctor ran like a crazy man around the TARDIS as it spun him and Clara around.

"Doctor," Clara yelled.

The TARDIS suddenly stopped. The Doctor ran to the screen.

"Let's see where we are, shall we?" he asked.

He was still getting used to this new body, which was much older than the previous.

"This doesn't look like anywhere in Europe," Clara said as they walked out.

The Doctor looked around, taking the surroundings in. It was nighttime, but Clara could still make out homes and buildings that did not look like any found in Europe.

"That's because we're not," the Doctor said.

"Come again?" Clara asked, still taking in the scene.

"Kanas," the Doctor said.

"We're in the states?" Clara asked.

This was her first time in the United States.

"I smell smoke," the Doctor suddenly said. They looked around for a moment. "Ove there." He pointed to where the smoke cloud could be seen.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"House fire," the Doctor realized as they got closer to the scene. When they got there, a small boy was holding onto a baby. The Doctor instantly knew who they were. He turned and began to walk away. Clara gave a curious look as she followed. "We shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Clara asked.

"We need to go," the Doctor said.

"You're not fire fighters," a small voice said.

The Doctor and Clara turned. Clara gave a smile and bent down to the boy's level.

"No. No, we're not," she said. She looked at the baby in his arms. "Who is this?

"My brother, Sammy. I'm Dean," he replied.

"Sorry for your loss, but we really must be going," the Doctor said.

Clara stood up. Even more confused than before.

"Loss?" Dean asked.

"Your home," the Doctor said.

But Clara knew he was lying. It then occurred to her that the Doctor knew something about these boys that she did not.

"Oh," Dean said.

Before their dad was back, the Doctor and Clara had left.

"What was that about?" Clara asked.

"Bad memories," the Doctor said.

"Of two little boys?" Clara asked, letting out a laugh because it sounded ridiculous.

"I'm not Dean's favorite person at the moment," the Doctor said as they found their way back to the TARDIS.

And then Clara understood what he meant. She had watched his previous version regenerate. The Doctor's interactions with the two boys had happened long before they meet.

"So, this is their first meeting with you?" Clara asked.

The Doctor nodded. Time travel could be such a mess.

"It looks that way," he said.

"And the last they saw you?" Clara asked.

"We didn't leave in a good place," the Doctor said.

They had now stopped walking.

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," the Doctor said.

Clara began to think.

"It must have happened a long time ago. I've never met them before. Even with your previous self," she said.

"The other face you knew met them. Just not with you," the Doctor replied.

It was then Clara realized just how many people had traveled with the Doctor before her.

"Then come on," Clara said, giving the Doctor a kind smile.

She extended a hand out for him to take. Then the Doctor caught something from the corner of his eye.

"We're not alone," he said.

From the bushes, a pair of yellow eyes were staring at them.

"Doctor, what is that?" Clara asked.

"That is the thing that wants to kill the baby you met," he told her.

"Why?" Clara asked, a horrified expression on her face.

"It doesn't, though," the Doctor said, reassuring her.

Clara takes a breath as she places her hand over her heart.

"Oh, that's a relief," she said.

A man then runs up to them.

"You saw that, didn't you?" he asked.

"See what?" the Doctor asked, although he knew what the man was talking about.

"Those yellow eyes," the man said.

"You know what it was?" Clara asked.

"That's the thing that killed my wife," the man said.

The Doctor have an uneasy breath. The man in front of them was John Winchester. Sam and Dean's dad.


	3. Chapter 2 The Wolf (part1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who.

Chapter 2 The Wolf (part1)

Dean had his hands in his hair, scratching at it furiously.

"Dad's going to kill me," he said.

"No, he's not," Sam replied.

Dean turned to face his brother.

"You're right. He's going to kill you," he retorted. Dean was now 12. Sam was 8. They were hunting a Werewolf somewhere in Nevada. "You knew Dad said to stay I the motel."

Sam shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"You were out hunting at my age," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"Just keep up," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned around. Not only have to watch out for a monster, but now he had to keep watch on his kid brother.

"How many victims?" Sam asked.

It took Dean by surprise how little he had to look down at his brother. Even though they were four years apart, Sam was catching up to him quickly in height.

"Two," Dean said.

"And you sure it's just the one Werewolf?" Sam asked.

"Dad seems to think so," Dean said. "Hearts were missing from both of them."

xxx

Meanwhile, a blue police box materialized a couple of miles away. A long man with a trench coat and a female with blonde hair walked out of the box.

"Doctor, where are we?" the girl asked.

She had a British accent.

"Not just where, Rose," the man said.

The girl named Rose smiled and shook her head.

"But when, too. Yeah, I know," she said.

She had been traveling with the Doctor long enough to know better.

"We're in the states. Early, maybe mid-90's," the Doctor said.

"Why do you think the TARDIS dropped us off here?" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her and gave a wide smile.

"That's the adventure, Rose," he said. There was then a loud scream. "That's our cue."

The Doctor took off running. Rose gave an exasperated sigh.

"Always with the running," she said under her breath.

The scene they came upon was a horrific one. The man was already dead. Heart ripped out of his chest.

"Doctor, that doesn't seem… our type of monster," Rose said, hardly able to look.

"That's because it isn't," the Doctor said, an alarming expression on his face.

He then became more alert of their surroundings.

"What kind of creature could have done this?" Rose asked.

"A werewolf," a voice said from behind them.

The two turned and put their hands in the air when they saw the two boys. One holding a gun.

"Put the gun down," the Doctor told Dean.

Dean smiled and shook his head, knowing better.

"Sorry, no can do," he said.

"We don't know if you're the wolf or not," Sam replied.

And then he remembered that Dean had thought there was only one of them.

"I can promise you we're not," the Doctor said.

Sam was going to say something, but Dean was ahead of him.

"Then you wouldn't mind being tested," Dean said.

Sam produced a silver spoon from his backpack.

"If it doesn't burn your skin, we'll know you're not wolfs," Sam explained.

The Doctor and Rose each took turns holding the spoon. Dean finally lowered his gun when there was no reaction.

"What are your names?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother, Sammy," Dean said.

"I'm Rose. This is the Doctor," Rose replied.

With that out of way, the Doctor started in on his questioning.

"So, you hunt these creatures?" he asked.

"And other ones. It's sort of the family business," Dean said.

"Some business," Rose replied, looking away warily.

"You said your name is the Doctor," Sam said.

He looked over at the younger brother and smiled.

"That's me," the Doctor said.

"Doctor who?" Dean asked. He gave the Doctor and long, hard look. "Have we met before?"

"I think I'd remember meeting a child with a gun," the Doctor said. "Although, it is possible I haven't meet you yet."

"How can that be?" Sam asked.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. It was same thing that happened with every new person they met. Having to tell them about traveling through space.

"Time travel can be very complicated," Rose said.

"Sounds like it," Dean replied. Sam could tell this interested his brother even though Dean did not sound like it. "So, let's catch ourselves a monster."

The brothers start walking ahead into the woods.

"You're going to kill it?" the Doctor asked.

"Trust me, it's best for everyone," Dean said. He saw the look the Doctor was giving the gun in his hand. "You have a problem with guns, don't you?"

"I have a problem with killing in general," the Doctor replied.

That was, if it was not absolutely necessary.

"Whatever, we're wasting our time," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor and Rose watched was the brothers disappeared.

xxx

The Doctor could tell Rose was angry at him. She had not spoken a word since Sam and Dean left. They were on their way back to the TARDIS when Rose finally started talking again.

"I can't believe you just let them go on their own like that," she said.

"They know more about that monster than we did," the Doctor explained.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rose asked.

"Try to find this werewolf before they do," the Doctor said.

There was hopefully something in the TARDIS that would help them.

"Doctor, I don't think this wolf is like the one in Scotland," Rose said.

"No, I don't think it is either," he admitted.

They had been walking for a while when Dean found them, a horrified expression on his face. He had been running so fast that he had to take several heavy breaths before he could say anything.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Rose asked.

"I… I can't find Sam," he said.


	4. Chapter 3 The Wolf (part2)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Doctor Who or Supernatural series.

Chapter 3 The Wolf (part2)

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. Confused.

"What do you mean he's gone?" the Doctor asked.

"Meaning I don't have him with me anymore," Dean said.

They were still confused.

"How is that possible?" Rose asked. "We haven't been gone long enough."

At least, it felt like that.

"He's just gone," Dean said, panic in his voice. "All right?"

Rose walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, we're going to find him. Isn't that right, Doctor?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Sure, if whatever you're hunting hasn't gotten to him first," the Doctor said.

"Doctor," Rose sternly replied.

Dean could see that the Doctor's attitude change after Rose have him a look. He took a deep breath and looked at Dean.

"Sorry. Do you have anything that was on him?" the Doctor asked.

"Just this," Dean said, taking out a book from his bag.

The Doctor took the book from Dean and smiled.

"Perfect. And for the record, I like him more," he said.

Rose gave Dean a kind look.

"You're going to have to forgive him. He likes books," she said.

"A nerd like Sammy," Dean replied with a laugh.

They stopped when they reached an old, blue police box form London.

"Come on then," the Doctor said.

Dean looked at it with hesitation.

"We're not all going to fit in that," he said.

"You'll see," Rose said with a smile.

Dean's eyes grew as he walked into the TARDIS.

"It's…" he started to say.

"Go on," the Doctor replied as he crossed his arms and leaned against the console.

"Bigger on the inside," Dean finished.

"Bingo," the Doctor said.

xxx

The Doctor had placed the book in the middle of the console. He explained that the TARDIS would find Sam's location.

"We're here," Rose said.

"Yup," the Doctor replied.

"Let's get started," Dean said, walking turning the door.

Rose stopped him from exiting.

"Hold on there," she said.

"We have to be careful," the Doctor replied. "Anything can be out that door."

Dean watched as the Doctor peaked out the door to make sure everything was okay.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"We're clear," the Doctor said.

"Great," Dean replied.

He was stopped again.

"If I'm going to help you, we're doing it my way," the Doctor said.

Rose stayed in the background. She may not have liked how the Doctor was talking to a twelve year old boy, but Dean was not acting like one either.

"Meaning," Dean asked.

The Doctor eyed the item in Dean's back pocket.

"No guns," he said.

Dean rolled eyes and placed the gun on the floor on the TARDIS.

"Fine," he said.

When the Doctor was not looking, Dean picked it back up. Rose, seeing this, decided not to say anything. She had a feeling that the Doctor knew Dean would do this.

"We'll find him, Dean," Rose said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we will," he replied. She shook her head and laughed inside as they walked outside. She could not imagine how scared he must have been. Dean gave a confused look as he looked around the area they were at. "Still the forest."

The Doctor put a finger over his mouth. They then heard a scream.

"Sammy," Dean said with a gasp.

"Dean, wait," Rose called out.

(Please excuse this extremely short update. I'm slowly getting back into writing again.)


	5. Chapter 4 End

Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural or Doctor Who series.

Chapter 4 The End

Sam groaned as he woke up in the TARDIS. Dean stood up and called for the Doctor.

"Sam, you're awake," Rose said.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Guys," Sam yelled, almost jumping out of the bed. "Look out! The monster's here!"

Rose and Dean got a hold of him.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean said, trying to cool his brother down. "Calm down."

"Yeah, we took care of it," the Doctor replied.

Sam finally settled down after looking around to find that they were in the TARDIS.

"Oh, that… that's great," he said.

Rose turned to the Doctor as Dean looked after his brother.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"He seems like a strong kid. I'm sure he will be," the Doctor said.

Dean cleared his throat, causing the Doctor to turn to face him.

"Doctor, about what happened," he said.

"Dean, I've already told you. There's nothing to talk about," he replied.

The Doctor sounded annoyed as he turned and walked away. Dean turned to Rose.

"What's his problem?" he asked.

"He just doesn't want to admit that you were right," Rose said. "If you hadn't used the gun, Sam would be dead."

xxx

Dean and Sam stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"This is where we say goodbye," the Doctor said.

"Will we see you again?" Sam asked.

He seemed to have recovered quickly. At least he did not look like he wanted to throw up any more.

"I don't know. Maybe," the Doctor said.

"So, no time has passed," Dean asked.

"Nope," the Doctor said as he shook his head. "Your dad has no clue how long you two have actually been away for."

"Thanks again, Doctor," Sam replied.

"Stay safe, you two," he said.

"Do you think Dean will tell Sam what happened?" Rose asked when Dean and Sam had left.

"That's his decision

xxx

One regeneration later, the Doctor was now traveling with Amy.

"Where to next, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Where ever you like," he said.

The TARDIS then started to make noises.

"What was that?" Amy asked as the TARDIS started rocking.

"Hold on," the Doctor said.

After a while, the TARDIS finally stopped.

"Where are we?" Amy asked as the Doctor checked.

The TARDIS had decided to land in between a motel and diner.

"America," the Doctor replied.

"Let's go then," Amy said.

"Be careful. We don't know why the TARDIS dropped us off here," the Doctor replied.

"Well, might as well eat first," Amy said, spotting the diner.

They entered the diner and sat down at the nearest stools.

"There you are, Dean," one of the waitresses said.

The Doctor shook his head and turned.

"Dean?" he asked.

The man that turned was the oldest version of Dean the Doctor had ever seen.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Dean asked.

Amy looked on in confusion never have seeing this Dean person before.

"Where's Sam?" the Doctor asked.

Dean grabbed him by the bowtie

"Hey," Amy said.

"Outside. Now," Dean replied.

The pair followed.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

Then Dean saw the TARDIS. Even though he had not seen this version of the Doctor before, he knew that it was him.

"How dare you show up here," Dean said.

He was clearly angry about something, and the Doctor was trying to put two and to together.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said.

"Of course you don't. The whole time travel thing," he replied. "Sam's dead, all right? He's dead," Dean replied.

"I… I'm sorry, Dean," the Doctor apologized. Dean then stepped back. The Doctor knew what he was thinking. "Dean, no."

"But you can. We just go back to that day and save him," he said.

The Doctor looked down.

"It doesn't work that way," he said.

"Doctor," Amy replied.

He shook his head. He knew Amy would try to get him change his mind.

"It doesn't work that way," the Doctor said.

Dean angrily shook his head and walked away.

"Then what's the point in you," he muttered.

"Doctor," Amy said again. "I understand that you can't save that guy's brother, but there's something's something else."

"Because I was there the day Sam died," he admitted. "They didn't see me."

"And you let him die?" Amy asked.

"I had to. His death was a fixed point. Changing that could be devastating," the Doctor said.

The Doctor would continue to share adventures with the Winchesters throughout their lives. Sometime, he would just watch. He could never put his finger on way these two brothers from Kanas mattered so much to history. Maybe one day he will.

The End


End file.
